Golden Gladiator
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: One-sided Normal/Alec. Tag to Fuhgeddaboudit. Normal just couldn't get it… him, out of his head. How longer can he keep everything inside? The pull & attraction is as strong as ever when his mighty hero is down for the count. More info inside. Enjoy.


**Title: **Golden Gladiator

**Author: **OpheliacAngel

**Pairing: **One-sided Normal/Alec

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: **Teen

**Summary: **Tag to "Fuhgeddaboudit". Normal just couldn't get it… him, out of his head. What's wrong with him and how longer can he hold it inside? The pull & attraction is as strong as ever when his mighty hero is down for the count.

**A/N: **I think it's really sweet and also kinda creepy how attracted Normal is to Alec. The various hints in the second season remind me of the eye sex between Dean and Castiel in SPN. I just couldn't get this episode out of my head, or Normal's interaction with Alec for that matter, so I just had to write this. It's meant to be slightly humorous, so I hope you enjoy.

_**D~A**_

He dreams of him. Oh, how he dreams of him.

Monty Cora, the words just hit him like a jackhammer, over and over till he doesn't know what's wrong with him. Only that he likes it, these musings and dreams that feel so real but are so painfully not. He likes every single one.

_The sweat glistening on his fine figure_

_Dripping off his muscular form and I have this urge_

_The urge to collect it all and caress his brow_

_Call him master because I am his loyal servant_

_Ever faithful, always there to pick up the great hero_

_My Monty Cora_

He stands behind his desk, sending out packages to the losers who work for him and he muses upon the wonder that is Alec. To this day, he still can't believe that he knows him, that the young man works for him and talks to him and accepted his wrestling pants.

He spent so long stitching those beautiful things. And when he saw him walk up, into the cage ready to beat down a hundred men twice his size, he nearly melted while watching the way they settled so nicely on his fine waistline. They were made for him, he made them for him…

And everything about him was so now so perfect, his perfect figure completed.

Normal can't think of a better day, better moment…

And then Maxie has to go and kick him in that oh so sensitive area and ruin his entire night.

Bitch.

His eyes are on the once invincible Monty Cora, overtaken by this mere dainty woman, as he crumples to the floor and his face contorts into one of agony and despair. Normal only looks up at Max to glare at her and then focuses back on his broken and defeated hero, still on the floor, tears leaking from his eyes and Normal can't find himself able to bear it.

As soon as attention is diverted away from Alec, he gets the cage door open and crawls inside, lifts Alec up off the concrete ground, still shaking and crying and struggling to gather hold of himself once more, and leads him away, from the mass of people and into a back room or something where he can coax him back into normality.

His gladiator needs his servant now, his errand boy. And this moment reminds him exactly of his dream, constantly obsessing over the health and condition of his hero whilst cheering him on and pushing him to fight and win always.

_The blood dripping out of his hands_

_Silver metal glinting in the sun _

_As the golden haired hazel-eyed _

_Young man that is my master glances_

_Up at me_

_Smiling and waiting to be done with it all _

_So he can relax beneath the massaging hands _

_Of his beloved servant_

He's never had a dream specifically of this before. Sure, his gladiator was exhausted and pliant under his nimble fingers as he worked out the incredibly bunched up muscles. But never, he repeats never, has he seen him as broken as this.

And through the façade that is Monty Cora, Normal finally sees him, Alec. A mere boy who just got his ass kicked and is suffering, needs him to hold him together and get him back to square one. His eyes are begging, pleading for the pain to go away and Normal can't help but gulp, wince as he takes nearly his full weight, dragging him further away from the crowd and closer towards the healing process.

_**D~A**_

Normal finds a back room and settles Alec down on a bench, making sure he won't fall over before he heads off to the bathroom to get him some water. They're alone in here, which is a good thing because he isn't sure he can trust anyone else around Alec right now.

"I'll be back", he finds it necessary to say, though he wonders if the young man needs to hear it or not.

The weak nod is the only response he gets as Alec once more crumples in on himself, somehow managing to keep himself implanted on the bench and awake.

He tries to be quick, he really does but he can't stop himself from remembering where, how it all went wrong. He wants to strangle Max at this point, although firing is much more likely, for not only defeating his master but scarring him in the process.

Sure, she had some kick ass moves but no one touches Monty Cora without his say so. He sighs and heads back, not wanting to leave Alec alone after that ordeal, wanting him to stay awake so he'll be at least partially successful in helping him to recover.

"Couldn't find any ice."

Alec nods sadly as Normal returns, placing a towel he soaked in cold water around Alec's neck, watching him jump and hiss and nearly yank it off himself if Normal didn't stop his movements with his hand.

"Relax, should help to take the edge off a little."

Alec glances up at him slightly and nods, moaning in pain when he tries to move and Normal can see, so clearly, that this must be hell for him. To break down in front of his boss, prove that he can't keep himself together, crying and whimpering like a little baby when he's the infamous and invincible Monty Cora.

But Normal shakes that thought away. As much as it pains him to see his hero like this, he isn't Monty Cora right now but Alec. How many times must he keep on reminding himself?

"You'll be fine", he pats his shoulder lightly, trying to be rid of the awkward moment, "just have to rest up for a little while and you'll be good as new. I'll tell you one thing though", he pushes his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose, "you're not coming to work tomorrow."

As much as he thought it would please Alec there is no response, nothing but Alec curling in on himself more, and suppressing another moan that just barely makes it out.

"You did great out there. It's just that Max had to show up and take my man out for the night, huh?"

No response, nothing, not even one of Alec's smart-ass remarks which he is painfully missing at this point.

"You'll be…"

"Stop saying I'll be fine", Alec's voice is a croak but Normal can tell he's pissed off as he lifts his head up.

"Max just kicked my ass. For once in my life, no, I am not fine!"

He just stares at Alec, shocked, speechless, wondering if it's okay if he sits down beside him and wraps his arm around his shaking shoulders. Well, too bad, because that's exactly what he does anyway.

Alec attempts to wiggle out of his hold but he's still too weak and out of it, and Normal is far too persistent, willing and wanting to take some of the weight off his shoulders. Almost force him to relax into the touch.

"I want to go home."

"We will, soon as the place's calmed down a bit."

Alec nods and Normal watches him try to secure himself on the seat. It doesn't take too long, Alec must figure his hold on him is tight enough and that alone ensures he won't fall. That right there means a lot to Normal, this moment does, the fact that his gladiator is giving in, so much like his dreams, and permitting him to be there for him, like he's always wanted to be in real life.

Monty Cora is so different in his dreams, all too willing and ready to head in after a long and bloody fight to share a lavish room with his servant. The fact that they sleep in the same room, only feet away from each other, makes it even more unbearable for him to control himself.

Even though this is Alec, no longer a warrior and might never be again, Normal still finds it hard to tell his fingers to not move to his muscles, to not run through his short hair and…

"Got any water?"

Normal snaps out of his reverie at the sound of the young man's hoarse voice. Nodding, he embarks on his quest to find a water bottle and as soon as he does, fills it up in the bathroom, making sure the water is cold enough to his liking. Only the best for Monty Cora.

Three minutes later he's watching Alec's rippling muscles, the way his throat moves in and out gracefully as he gulps down the much needed water. Normal swallows hard, wondering how he'll make it another minute while he's so close.

Alec drains the entire bottle before slumping over a little again, wrapping an arm around himself as he breathes in, nice and slow, from the exertion of simply drinking. Normal feels awkward, standing there, watching him, but being in his presence, looking out for him in his most vulnerable state is worth it all.

"If you're gonna stare at me, why don't you just take a picture?"

Normal doesn't even have time to smile, or to attempt to hide the faint flicker that begins to form in his eyes, before a bunch of rowdy ingrates come bursting through the door laughing loudly and shouting.

"Hey", he stands up, completely outraged that anyone would dare to interrupt the two of them, "get out! What are we having a party back here or something?"

Normal must look like he's about to kick their asses, which is completely ridiculous as far as he's concerned considering his scrawny form, for the quickness that the losers file back through the door, paired with the sudden silence of their departure really surprises him. He feels almost godlike when he's defending his gladiator's pride, invincible to the point where nothing will stand in his way as long as he's protecting him.

He unclenches his fists as he watches them go, relaxes his harsh gaze and is about to settle back down again when he hears the most beautiful thing.

Alec is laughing, it's followed by a wince and a strangled cry as he jostles his damaged package but it's still a laugh, and it makes Normal's heart warm at the sound of it. He immediately regains his seat and wraps his arm a little tighter around Alec, wondering if he notices the slight change, and with a heavily beating heart he can feel the muscles in his arm, revels in the sensation of them beneath his fingers and wonders if he can just…

"Lay off me, would ya?"

And the moment's gone as it's revealed to be too late.

Normal's arm retreats entirely and there they are, side by side on a lousy bench, healing their bruises physically and emotionally.

After a few minutes of total silence, Normal gets up and hands Alec his clothes. He wonders if he should offer to help him but considering they're both men, not to mention he's Alec's boss just makes things a little too awkward, so Normal decides to leave the room for a moment and stand guard outside the door.

He probably comes back in too soon, for he notices the young man is struggling to put his pants back on. And oh god, the sight of his legs puts him straight back to square one again, even though he's been trying so hard to place all those feelings aside.

"Need any help?"

"Nope", Alec shakes his head fiercely, looking desperate as his hands struggle to make themselves work but are still miraculously shaking enough for them not to.

Normal gives him another minute before giving in and pulling them up on him in one swift motion, too quickly for Alec to complain and he still seems pretty out of it to make any decent arguments or insults as it is.

"We never talk about this again", his gladiator warns.

"Understood", Normal agrees, suppressing his gleeful grin, "now let's get you out of here."

Now there's something that both Normal and Alec love to hear.

_**D~A**_

He takes him home and he puts him to bed, watching him drift off within moments. Despite what Mia told him, he has this strong urge to stay with him so he does, camping out on the couch and sitting in the dark thinking for a while.

Normal wonders if Monty Cora will ever fight again.

It's doubtful but as long as he dreams, there will always be that hope.

**FIN**


End file.
